The Way I Loved You
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: Birthday fic for FireEdge. Zuko and Katara will always love each other, in their own way. Unbeta'd, not a "shipping" fic.


**Happy Birthday FireEdge! So I rushed to have this finished on her actual birthday so just ignore any mistakes you may find. Not quite awkward Zuko, but there's a bit of a glimmer in there. Mostly just a sweet story for the sake of it.**

* * *

There's different types of love. There's the love between a parent and their child, supposedly unconditional. I had experienced this type of love with my mother and with my uncle and I now shared it with my children.

Then there was romantic love. I felt it for Mai and saw it take form amongst my friends. A great and powerful love, the kind they spoke of in stories.

And finally there was the love of friendship. A truer and stronger love there never was. Why do you think romantic love lasts longer if you were friends first? I care about all my friends, Sokka and Aang are great, they always know how to relax and have a good time. And Toph? Toph was more a sister to me than my real sister ever was. Team Avatar were in a way my family and I cared about them deeply.

But Katara... I'll always love Katara.

* * *

From the moment we met there had been strong feelings between us, back then though the feeling had been hate. It wasn't until the aftermath of what happened in the North did I begin to have a little respect for her.

I had trained and fought my entire life to bend the way I did, I thought I had drive and passion. Then this Water Tribe girl from the South spent a few weeks with a Master and earned herself Master status. She had a determination and a love for what she did that I couldn't imagine.

That respect grew into a peace and almost friendship in that time we spent in the cave.

Of course, being me I had to go and ruin it. I hurt her badly when I chose my 'honour' and family over her. She didn't know it, but that was the greatest turning point for me. I learned the hard way that sometimes you really need to hit rock bottom before your find out who your friends are and what you need to do with your life.

I regained her trust and friendship once and for all as I helped her deal with what happened to her mother. I didn't try to talk her out of what she wanted to do or push her to do anything. All I did was support any decisions she made and tried to help her.

That was the first time she hugged me. It was nice.

Katara was a fighter and she lived to help and take care of people. When the time came to face my sister I knew we would go together. When Azula fired her lightning at Katara instead of me, my heart stopped and I was reckless. Katara finished what I couldn't do and she saved me.

I think we saved each other a lot.

* * *

"It's funny really," Katara mused with a slight giggle. "If someone would have told me a few years ago that one day I'd be having tea with the Fire Lord and about to marry the Avatar I would've told them they had midnight sun madness." She sighed and smiled into her tea while I listened, fascinated. The others had fallen asleep, but Katara I had learned was a waterbender and even though I rose with the sun I was often left up talking with her.

"A lot has changed."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I mean there was a time when you'd happily tie me to a tree and I'd embed you in ice in a heartbeat."

"I apologized for that," I muttered. She never let things go.

"Oh Zuko I'm teasing, we didn't like each other then. Honestly there were, and sometimes still are, times that I wonder how we could have possibly even grown to like each other. We're complete opposites."

"I think under it all, I always liked you." I glanced over at her, she looked frozen, but I could tell she was still listening. I cast a glance back at the room where the others had fallen asleep. "I always will like you." I winced at the sound of her cup hitting the wood of the table, she had nearly dropped it.

"Zuko..." I cringed realizing how my words sounded. It wasn't that they weren't true, it was just something that should have remained a secret.

"No wait," I fumbled, trying to set things right. "What I mean to say is-"

"Zuko, don't. If you say it everything will change." She smiled softly and I could see in her eyes that she knew. And more importantly she knew that I knew she knew.

The wedding was beautiful and the party afterwards was amazing. We even managed to coax Mai and Toph into some dancing.

The night ended a little sombre for Team Avatar. We were splitting up again and who knew how long it would be before we saw each other. Hugs were given, goodbyes were said and Toph gave everyone a bruise.

"I love you Zuko," Katara said tearfully as we hugged. I squeezed her tightly, I was going to miss her. I brushed her cheek and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

We were friends, and we would always only be friends. But you know what? I don't mind. Katara and I we were always volatile, like a hurricane and a volcano. We were too explosive, emotional, to have anything else. So I was the best friend there could ever be. I laughed and reminisced with her, got lost in the memories. I was the first after Aang to find out she was pregnant, she was the one who brought my children into the world.

I held her as she cried when Aang died.

We have a bond so much stronger than any other we've ever had with anyone else. And I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**I love Zuko and Katara, but I'm the type that can't completely turn my back on cannon, so compromise. They love each other, just not in that way. Everyone wins ^_^**


End file.
